Integrated circuits (ICs) use logic and memory circuits that utilize dynamic (or domino) logic. Such circuits include multi-read ported register file circuits, as well as other circuits typically requiring fast performance. Unfortunately, even while in so-called sleep modes, they can leak and thereby consume excessive power. Accordingly, improved schemes to reduce power consumption of dynamic circuits in sleep modes are desired.